narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Naruto Shippūden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 3
Requesting Edit New gameplay videos and articles have revealed several new characters and facts about gameplay. For one thing, most, if not all, voice clips are going to be replaced with newly-recorded ones. Second, Shikamaru, Itachi, and Kisame have all been confirmed to return. Each character apparently gets their own customized throwing animation - what I've seen in gameplay videos is that Kisame does something similar to Hidan by getting the opponent on the end of his weapon and tossing them upward behind himself, whereas Tsunade now has a variation of Zabuza, Kisame (until now), Bando, and Kakuzu's throw animation. Finally, a completely new character is going to be included in the roster: Chiyo. Aside from that, the rumor of a 30-character roster has apparently been upped to a 35-character roster. Source of some information; other gameplay videos can be found on IGN or YouTube Teamrocketspy621 (talk) 21:24, 20 July 2009 (UTC) New video from Gametrailers reveals True Form Sasori as playable. Teamrocketspy621 (talk) 18:05, 23 July 2009 (UTC) I was mistaken about the new 2-man squad feature. Instead of having the character that was just played as stay on the field for a short time to help, the partner character can be called out to help at any time, and the player can either switch out to play as them or send them back when needed. This may or may not be separate from the straight-up switching of Revolution 2 and EX 3, and I'm not yet sure whether that remains, or if your partner character has to be on the field for you to switch your current character out. Teamrocketspy621 (talk) 18:16, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Alright, who put in all those unconfirmed characters and screwed up the main paragraphs? Could someone revert the roster back to the confirmed 20 characters and fix the main paragraphs? Teamrocketspy621 (talk) 19:07, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :The protection expired, and I'll see how unprotection works out before restoring it. I don't expect it will take long before I lose faith in humanity again. ~SnapperT '' 21:19, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Is Hidan Confirmed? Okay, so I was on the ESRB website and looked up NARUTO Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 3. As I was reading the reason why it was rated "T" it was all normal as said: This is a fighting game based on the animated Naruto TV series. Players attack one another with punches and kicks, weapons such as swords and throwing stars, or special abilities called "Jutsu" (e.g., a "Sexy Jutsu" move) with the goal of draining the opponent's health bar. The fighting is constant, and there are various sound effects that accentuate the violence - slashing, punching, and grunting sounds.Some jutsu moves – depicted in brief cutscene sequences – include a character impaling an opponent, Then this is where it brought up question: ''and a fighter impaling himself with a long spike in order to wound his opponent. So is that Hidan because that is the only character from Naruto that stabs himself to damage an opponent. And on another note I know this isn't EX3 because they say: or special abilities called "Jutsu" (e.g., a "Sexy Jutsu" move) The central character commonly refers to another person as "Pervy Sage"; other characters discuss a book entitled Make-Out Tactics. Which in Japanese they say Ero-Sanin and nobody can use Sexy Jutsu in EX3. :I've assumed that that is referencing Hidan and added him to the list. Anyone is welcome to disagree and remove it. ''~SnapperT '' 23:03, September 17, 2009 (UTC) : I wonder, if Hidan is confirmed, somehow, then we can assume Kakuzu too, cause, in Akatsuki, theyre a duo, so can we assume him part of the game too? Well we can't say for sure that Kakuzu is in the game even if Hidan is in the game, we will just have to wait for confirmation. EvilPuppy123 (talk) 17:10, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Alright, here's a little clarification: As far as I can tell, the guy who wrote the description for the game, whoever it is, was very misinformed. First of all, he seems to have mistaken this for a translated version of EX3, but then looked to previous incarnations of the series for reference, such as Naruto calling Jiraiya "Pervy Sage" and using the Sexy Jutsu in the GameCube games. Aside from that, it says that "other characters discuss a book entitled Make-Out Tactics," as though the book is a big part of the story and Kakashi's not the only character who reads it. Obviously, the guy who wrote this knows nothing about the series and picked out things he thought distinctive and universal from the games in the series he could find, thus ending up seriously misinformed - and now misinforming. Hidan is not confirmed; like IGN, this guy has confused Revolution 3 with EX 3. That is all. I shall remove Hidan until further notice, if it does turn out that this guy knew more about the game than we thought. Apparently I already removed Hidan. My mistake. Teamrocketspy621 (talk) 18:07, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Anko Confirmed Anko is confirmed http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_pZQHYel4K4w/StTtjqcqYDI/AAAAAAAAAKE/jLa3jALK1F0/s1600-h/ANKO!!!1.PNG Hidan13 (talk) 00:57, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Hidana and kakuzu Arc Level? Ok, in the video where Yugao was confirmed, is it me or does that background look like that warehouse that Ino and Choji's Niju Shotai team went to, it looks very familiar AMTNinja (talk) 20:45, October 21, 2009 (UTC) no thats the place were Sai battles Naruto, Choji, and Shikamaru in episode 34. :No, its similar but thats not it, the place where sai is has a big red building behind him and has more color in the background, but either way, wudnt that mean Sai is gonna be in it? AMTNinja (talk) 22:09, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Full Roster Leak http://www.gametrailers.com/video/mechanics-walkthrough-naruto-clash/58009 If you pause at the Character Select Screen you can see the whole roster.--DeadmanNK (talk) 17:41, October 27, 2009 (UTC) From what I here, they took it out of the gametrailer vid. But somebody saved it. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Gkocd4gXcw --DeadmanNK (talk) 23:47, October 27, 2009 (UTC) How do we know that 5 characters are in secret, all we know right now is that there is 40 characters as to our knowledge while a Yellow Bar at the bottom of the characters, that does not signify that there is 5 more characters because Assuming =/= Facts which is what this Wikia should (and will) stick to, so for now I am taking it out. Hidan13 (talk) 00:57, October 28, 2009 (UTC) My proof is now here, click on the last YT link above by DeadmanNK and we see when they are selecting the stages it says the yellow bar is for handiecap, case closed, there is only 40 characters. The leaves blow through the wind in the silent night ~Myself (talk) 02:48, October 28, 2009 (UTC) the only thing that i found for it to be was the time countdown on an online match. I tried the handicap and still didnt see anything to do with handicap in it buutt idk Ino... Is Ino confirmed not to appear in the game or there wasn't any confirmation about her yet??? ^^' --Kiba91 (talk) 04:10, November 14, 2009 (UTC) No, Ino is not in the game. Why, i have NO idea...they have Bando,Kagura,Towa, and Komachi but they won't put in a actual character like Ino. Sorry, Ino fans... Ino wasn't in the game because she had no new jutsu, and they were tired of making up fake stuff for her jutsu. WhiteArmor 23:44, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :Thats not true, she has Mind Body Switch Technique, which she has used in previous games.... just different. Sakura is the one with no real jutsu, they made up hers for the game. I think they wanted to keep the game ESRB rating low as possible and keep her out because of her provocative image, or stay true to the japanese version because she wasnt in it either, but other characters like chiyo or anbu kakashi wasnt in it... hmm or theyre just inconsiderate and lazy.Shelldone (talk) 23:23, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Ino has absolutely no "provocative image" about her. If anything, the Sexy Technique in the earlier games was a provocative image. The developers probably didn't want to rebuild her in the Shippuden games with no ways to change up her moveset to reflect the timeskip (of course, they're perfectly fine with characters like Shino and Hinata being dead-on identical). The Japanese developers have been doing the same thing for her. The biggest problem might be that there's nothing canon to work with for her special jutsus: As for the Mind Body Switch Technique, she was only ever able to use it for a teammate to attack the opponent. Since Choji, Asuma, and Shikamaru were all playable in Revolution 2, they had to come up with near-original jutsus which couldn't be used in a game that doesn't take place during the fillers. The possibility of her using the Mind Body Switch for anything other than her Team Special Jutsu with Sakura that she had in Revolution 2 is next-to-zero. Most likely, they had no idea how to alter her moveset for Shippuden since she's done no real fighting, or they didn't want to reuse her non-canon jutsus from the last game. Whatever the case, she may never end up returning to the series unless the developers decide to just take a leap of faith and port over her Revolution 2 moveset onto a new model. Teamrocketspy621 (talk) 00:36, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::That makes no sense at all. Not seeing the logic in that. First, Ino does have a provocative image, she's the epitome of "hot blonde chick", and her revealing stomach doesn't help either. Shes the only female who has a costume like that(not counting the ones that don't actually matter, like Fu, the jinchuriki). Not including a character because they don't have canon jutsu's is not even an excuse, i cant count how many times in the Naruto game series where a character doesn't have a canon jutsu. Her move-set would be easily altered for the shippuden game series, because there was nothing wrong with it... As for her jutsu, mind body switch technique, she has to get someone to help since she cant do it herself or else she will hurt herself, Its her specialty so its only normal for her team-mate to help out.. so you cant use any examples you have given, as excuses. Correct me if I'm wrong, but Shino, Tenten, Choji, Kiba, everyone!, has done no real fighting that matches their game move-sets. Move-sets are made from the ground up for every character. Goodbye.Shelldone (talk) 02:52, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Oooh, revealed midriff, that's obviously such a provocative image. You're the one who's not making sense. Just because, for example, Ultimate Ninja comes up with almost all non-canon ougis for characters doesn't mean that Clash of Ninja does or has to. Many of the "non-canon" jutsus you're thinking of like, say, Chiyo's, are at least loosely inspired by various things that the characters have been seen doing. Movesets are not made from the ground up for every character; you just didn't watch carefully enough to see the inspiration for their moves. I rest my case; without her non-canon jutsus from Revolution 2, the developers had nothing to go on for Ino, even if they ported over all of her other attacks. Teamrocketspy621 (talk) 16:06, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Japanese Voice Option It has come to my attention that the European version of this game was released a while back and - this fact went right under my nose, at the least - it has the option to have the voices be Japanese, a great feature omitted from the American version (and one that should've been in the American version as well, considering how requested it was before the game came out; the developers actually confirmed that the option would not be present, but they actually went out of their way and went through the trouble of adding it to the European version... I won't complain or gripe here; not the place for that; just stating facts...). So what does this mean when it comes down to it? Well, it means that the four original characters from Revolution 2 - Towa, Komachi, Bando, and Kagura - all have official Japanese voice actors. I propose that someone who is able to do this job track down just who it is who did this Japanese voice acting for the European version and add it to their respective articles. Teamrocketspy621 (talk) 21:33, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Tenten's fighting style? I noticed something while playing the game. Tenten has a different stance than everyone else and her style was different as well. I did my research and found that she uses Xing Yi Quan in tandem with her weapons and scrolls. Is it important enough to list here or in her actual article or is it just trivia? --Marael (talk) 21:23, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :As for now, I would say maybe as we need more people to say, though I do believe it could be trivia for this page. Do you know if she does it in any other games? Joshbl56 22:03, December 5, 2011 (UTC) ::I can most definitely say from experience that she also uses the same fighting style for the Ultimate Ninja series, from the first to the third as well as Ultimate Ninja Heroes for PSP. I noted that in the Ultimate Ninja series she only reverts to Xing Yi Quan stances whenever she uses staves and blades, as well as using many bare fist attacks from Xing Yi Quan style in Clash of Ninja Revolution 3. --Marael (talk) 21:53, March 25, 2012 (UTC)